


BIG BROTHER SERVES JUSTICE

by LolaWorld



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Mind Games, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaWorld/pseuds/LolaWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay Bolton committed horrible acts to many. The two Jon Snow is most concerned with is Sansa and Theon. Along the way Jon starts to develop feelings for Ramsay that can't be explained. The two men, Ramsay and Jon, go through a transformation that neither would have imagined possible under any other circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dialect underlined was taken directly from the show, not me. The start of this story was also taken from the show, eps 9, season 6 finale. When Sansa leaves Ramsey with the dogs, that is where my imagination really takes over. Enjoy!  
> Thank you Spankingfemme for your inspiration to write this short story.

“You suggested one on one combat didn’t you?” Ramsey looked around casually then back at Jon, “I reconsidered, I think that is a wonderful idea.” 

Jon stood there covered head to toe with blood and mud from the epic battle he just fought. Ramsey was surrounded by all of Jon’s men and Jon himself, he knew it was over but he would never show it. Ramsey was a master at playing poker. With bow in hand, Ramsey aimed an arrow directly at his estranged brother-in-law. Jon grabbed a shield from nearby and blocked each arrow that flew his way. His mission was to get to Ramsey Bolton. He had to serve justice for his little sister, Sansa, and everyone else Ramsey oozed his dysfunctional hate upon.  
One, two, three arrows, Jon blocked with his shield. He kept moving toward the brown haired, blue eyed, Bolton brat like a freight train, simply unstoppable. Ramsey lost his game face for a split second as he hurried for the forth arrow. It was too late; Jon knocked the weapon out of his hands and threw his enemy down. He quickly straddled his waist and used his fist to show his displeasure. Jon threw twenty-one punches, (I counted) of fury before he noticed Sansa in his peripheral. He froze on the spot with fist in the air ready to give number twenty-two. Jon looked over at his little sister and they each knew without having to say a word, beating Ramsey to death would be letting him off easy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ramsey sat chained to a chair behind bars. He was now the one covered in mud and blood; his jaw was broken and his body was aching as he was starting to feel the after effects of that freight train named Jon Snow. Ramsey dozed in and out of consciousness. When he finally woke altogether he found Sansa standing in front of him behind the bars. 

“Sansa…hello Sansa.” He took a deep breath as he struggled to speak, “Is this where I’ll be staying now?”

Sansa simply stood there for a moment, her memory of speaking, temporarily forgotten. Ramsey began to speak again and this time her tongue obeyed. 

“Where you will be staying is currently unknown. Jon and I spoke and decided that we would let fate make that first choice.” 

As the words left the beautiful young woman’s mouth, Ramsey’s hounds appeared and Ramsey was quick to notice. He still refused to show his losing hand and kept his poker face intact.  
He scoffed, “My dogs would never hurt me.”

“You, yourself said they had not eaten in 7 days. I suppose now it’s up to fate.” Sansa answered simply and turned and walked away. 

Unbeknownst to Ramsey not only had the dogs been fed but they had been overfed. The dogs were docile yet Ramsey sat there with his anxiety due to the unknown. The first twenty-four hours Ramsey did not dare fall asleep among his trained, man-eating dogs. As his underlined anxiety grew, his anger grew more. His physical pain was at a level he never before knew existed and his emotional upset was utterly unbalanced and highly irrational. He was beyond exhausted. 

Forty-eight hours passed as Ramsey continued being chained around the chair with no food or water. He was still riddled with anxiety as he anticipated the attack of his dogs. He had also soiled himself as no one cared to give him any bathroom breaks. Ramsey suddenly heard a beautiful sound to his ears; it was the sound of human footsteps. Within moments an older woman appeared. She had steaks in her hands and fed one to each of the dogs. This act alone brought down Ramsey’s current anxiety by a couple of levels. She then brought in a large bowl of water for each dog and placed them down in Ramsey’s view per instructions from Jon. The woman started to leave. 

“Wh…what about me?” Ramsey managed to ask in a raspy voice due to his dehydration. 

“Lord Jon told me to tell you are still in time out. He wants to make sure you think long and hard about your actions.” 

Ramsey knew he was exhausted and possibly a bit delirious but did he really hear what he thought he heard? He looked closer and realized this woman used to be one of his own servants. 

“Who do you think you are speaking to you ugly winch? I am still your Lord and you will not speak to me in such a manner.” 

She hated to admit his words did sting a bit but she refused to show it. She took refuge in the fact that Jon was in the process of putting Ramsey in his place. She simply smiled and leaned over and spoke to her former Lord with instructions from her present Lord, soon-to-be king. 

“Oh but that is where you are wrong little one. I have been given the job as your caretaker. However, I am currently under strict orders to only feed the dogs and to simply make sure you are still breathing.” 

Her face was still very close to Ramsey’s. She could see the contempt in his bloodshot eyes. He studied her for a moment in silence then, without warning, spit in her face. The woman shot up right away and wiped the vile saliva away.

“That’s MY message for you to take with you. Also take note, you too are added on my list of people I will bring down once I’m free from here. I promise you will regret your disrespect toward me.”

“No little one, no, you will be the one that will regret disrespecting your caregiver. I promise you that.”  
The woman left quickly leaving Ramsey once again alone from any other human. He wanted to be furious at being called little one. It was degrading and unfitting of a man of his stature. He did his best to think of all the many ways he would torture her once he had the chance. Anger though took a lot of energy and energy was currently a luxury to Ramsey that he did not have. 

 

24 hours later…

 

Ramsey was slumped in the chair with his head flopped to the side, his body no longer able to hold back the sleep. He was awakened by a few mild slaps to his face. His head jolted from surprise. 

“Wake up little one, it’s time to wake up, let’s go, let’s go.” 

Ramsey was beyond exhausted, too tired to care what he was being called. He managed to muster the energy to open his eyes. Standing directly in front of him was Jon himself. He held a mug of water in his hand. 

“It’s been three days; it’s time for you to drink water.” Jon said simply. 

Ramsey was chained and unable to drink himself. He looked up at Jon and silently asked how he was supposed to do as requested. Jon held the mug to Ramsey’s lips and guided him in his weak state. Once satisfied with what he believed was enough for survival, Jon put the mug down. 

“More…pl…more.” Ramsey stopped himself from saying please, he was exhausted and a bit delirious but he had a strong mind. Jon noticed the slip but only smirked with a knowing raised eyebrow. 

“Maybe later…IF you behave yourself, and don’t think I didn’t notice how you soiled yourself little one, but it’s okay, I won’t punish you for that, accidents happen.” Jon stated as if he were speaking to a child. 

Ramsey looked up in bewilderment. He couldn’t believe he was being spoken to like that. He wanted to protest but found no words due to his lack of energy. 

“Now, this is what is going to happen.” Jon continued, “Your three day time out has come to an end and it’s time to move forward. You will be given a bath and then taken to your own chambers to be dealt with. If you cooperate, I may let you have a small nap between punishments.

Ramsey managed to look up at Jon with utter disgust. 

“Who are you speaking to?” He asked in a forced whisper, “I am not some play thing.” 

“But little one, I thought you enjoyed games.” Jon smirked then left.

Again, Ramsey wanted to rebuttal but did not have the energy to do so. 

A little over an hour later Ramsey was bathed, groomed and brought to Jon’s chambers as instructed to the guards. They walked in and Ramsey found Jon waiting.  
“Why couldn’t I be given any clothes?” Ramsey asked sleepily. 

“Because you won’t need them for awhile, maybe in a few days, I honestly don’t know just yet.” 

“What exactly do you have planned for me?” 

My plan is to bring justice for Sansa, for all the ways you mistreated her. 

“What did she tell you?”

“She told me everything. While you were in timeout I did a lot of research. I read many, many different methods of punishment. A couple of them I’m sure would be frowned upon by even the Gods.”

“Did you…did you come to a decision?” Ramsey asked as he continued to look brave.

“I did, I took bits and pieces and come up with my own idea. You see while I was researching different ways of punishment, Sansa was determined to find out all she could about your background. She wanted to make sure the punishment would be fitting to the deepest level of your core. In doing so, she learned many things, many disturbingly sad things. Her hatred for you was soon replaced with pity.”

“No…no, I refuse to be looked upon as such.” Ramsey tried to demand.

Jon held up his hand, “You have no say or any control over how Sansa feels. You also have no control over your punishment from me. I was going to let you nap first but then your caregiver, Tabatha, shared with me how you treated her yesterday. Because of that you will be receive your first spanking now.”

“Spanking?! I’m not some child. I am Lor…”

Jon placed his hand over Ramsey’s mouth. “Sshhhh little one, you have been very naughty. You will take your spanking or I promise you, it will be much worse.”  
Ramsey’s blue eyes were wide, he couldn’t believe what was about to happen. 

“Guards, you can let go of him, I can take it from here; however, you are welcome to watch. In fact, I encourage it. I believe he likes it when others watch.”

The two guards had never witnessed anyone receiving this type of unconventional treatment but neither objected. They could clearly see how much Ramsey was loathing every second of it. They nodded and stepped back. Jon took hold of Ramsey’s arm and led him to his own bed. On the bed lay a thick wooden paddle made of white oak. It was used on Jon himself by his father, Ned, when he misbehaved in his younger years. 

Ramsey saw the paddle and from mere instinct started to struggle and refuse to be lead. 

“Little one, if you struggle, you are only making it worse on yourself.”

Ramsey screamed in frustration where he stood then shouted, “STOP CALLING ME LITTLE ONE! I AM LORD BOL…”

Jon covered his mouth again and received two baby blue eyes staring at him with surprise. Jon remained calm and very much in control. 

“Listen to me and listen very well. You are no longer Lord Ramsey Bolton. He is dead and will never be resurrected. You are under my care now and will do whatever I choose for you to do. I am now the King of the North and your personal master.”

Jon removed his hand once he felt Ramsey’s body relax. “King of the North and my personal master? Did you fall and hit your head? No one will bow to a bastard such as you, no one, and especially not me.”

Jon simply sighed, “Fine little one, fine, if you insist on doing this the hard way then so be it.”

Jon took Ramsey by his upper arm and sat down on the bed while quickly and swiftly pulling Ramsey over his lap. He picked up the white oak paddle and began to use it right away. Jon didn’t hold back either, Ramsey though was stubborn and his ego was monumental. Jon had counted to fifty and still only received grunting and some jolting from Ramsey. His milky white colored, perfectly bubble shaped bottom was now the color of crimson. Jon found himself annoyingly impressed at Ramsey’s refusal to just give in and submit. 

 

Ramsey’s POV

 

I have to admit, I was caught off guard. Did Jon Snow really just put his hand over my mouth yet again to shoosh me? Did he really just say…? He is truly delusional. 

“King of the North and my personal master? Did you fall and hit your head? No one will bow to a bastard such as you, no one, and especially not me.”

Why isn’t Jon reacting? He is much too calm. Little one!? He called me little one again. I despise this man so much! Did he really just place me over his lap? He really has lost his mind. I swear I hate this man but my body is starting to tell me otherwise. When Jon shifted me over his lap my cock just happened to have rubbed up against his leather clad covered muscular thigh. I felt my cock twitch. I will admit, for a man, Jon was beautiful in a ruggedly handsome way and I…no, I hate this man with every fiber of my being. Plus, I don’t like men in that way. No, I only like women. My body is simply tired and reacting to the feel of the leather. 

Once I was adjusted on Jon’s lap he began to paddle me. I can’t recall ever being paddled before or “spanked” as Jon likes to refer it. It hurts like hell, the sting of the paddle radiates through my entire body. I’m just so tired. I just want to sleep. I’m also furious. I refuse to give in to Jon or my own damn body. I am in control! I am in control! At least that is what I thought when Jon first started but now I can’t help but find myself with a little doubt. It feels like this had been going on forever. My ass feels like it’s on fire. I’m still so tired, still just want to sleep. Tears start to form. No! I tell myself. My damn body is currently vulnerable due to the past few days. I am still in control. No crying damn it. As for Jon, okay, I will allow him to have some control over me at this moment. This is still my terms.

 

End of Ramsey’s POV

 

Jon stopped after his count of 75. This was only the first of many spankings he had planned to give Ramsey. He lifted Ramsey off his lap and noticed the physically weak man refused to give any eye contact. 

Jon couldn’t help but smirk. “You certainly are stubborn aren’t you little one? Alright then, no matter, this is only the beginning anyhow. You took your first punishment well; I will reward you with a nap.”

“Water, may I pl…please have some water first?” Ramsey managed to ask even though the words made him sick. He knew however if he were to ever escape he would need to re-gain his strength. He told himself it was merely all part of the game and nothing more.

Jon smirked again as he could see just how painful it was for Ramsey to use the word please and ask so properly. 

“Since you asked so kindly then yes, yes you may have some water.” Jon looked to the guards, “bring in two mugs of water and a loaf of bread.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ramsey was now face down on the bed and tied securely. “Alright you have been fed and given water. It’s now time for your nap little one; however, a bit of time has passed and I’m sure the sting has faded a tad. I just want to leave you with a small taste of what will come when I return again.”

Ramsey found himself tense up. The sting on his bottom was still very much alive. Jon took the paddle and gave Ramsey 25 more to make his first spanking a total of 100 strikes. They were hard and unforgiving. Ramsey’s body squirmed and wiggled, pleading to escape that horrible implement. His body then betrayed him as a few tears escaped. He turned his face away from Jon but Jon had already noticed. He put stopped just as quickly as he started and placed the paddle in Ramsey’s eye view when he decides to turn his head back toward the left. Jon touched Ramsey’s head and Ramsey jolted from surprise of the unsuspected touch. Jon removed his hand for a second then returned it and this time stroked his hair a couple of times.

“Sshhhh your first punishment is now over little one. You can go to sleep.”

Jon waited for a second to see if Ramsey would respond but heard nothing. Jon accepted the silence and walked over to the guards. The three walked out of the chambers and shut the two massive doors behind them.

“You two will keep guard here for the first shift. No one is allowed in but me or your Lady Sansa.”

“Yes my king.” They reply.

Jon nodded and was about to walk away when he heard something come from within the chambers. He moved closer and it was clear. Ramsey was crying. Jon found himself exhaling. It was relief to know his plan was finally working. His plan, along with his sister Sansa, was to bring Ramsey down to his shell and change him into someone no one would recognize. Jon nodded again at the guards and walked away. Half way to his destination he ran into his sister.

“How did it go?” Sansa asked.

“It went better than expected. Once left alone I actually heard him crying.”

“Good, that is a start to reprogramming him.”

“Yes, I agree, and did you get word to the Red witch to help Theon?”

“I did yes. If anyone can help us bring the truest justice to Ramsey’s actions, it’s Theon.” 

“I agree dear sister, I agree.”


	2. PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The scene with Sansa was hard for me to write emotionally. I had to watch a few video’s on you tube to remind me just how cruel Ramsay was to Sansa and Theon. I then had to look at it from Sansa’s POV as she did what she did. A bit graphic in parts, be prepared.

Three hours had passed when Jon decided he was going to wake Ramsay. He found him sound asleep with tear stained cheeks. He looked very peaceful. He couldn’t understand why it was becoming so difficult to continue loathing this man. For all the horrible ways he treated Sansa and what he did to Theon, how could he have sympathy? He took a deep breath and changed his original plan, he would let Ramsay sleep and return in the morning. 

The next morning while Ramsay was still sleeping, Jon and Sansa were sitting down for breakfast. 

“So how did it go last night with the additional paddling?” Sansa asked suddenly.

Jon took a deep breath, “I punished him pretty harshly in the first round, would it really be so horrible to give him a day or two retrieve?” 

Sansa couldn’t believe what her brother just asked. “Have you gone mad? The punishment, the reprogramming you and I sat down and discussed was to really make sure he is utterly miserable for one month. It MAY take longer but since you heard him break down and cry last night, it probably won’t. Regardless, we can’t stop now. We have to break him in order to repair him. You let him sleep all night! How is that supposed to help us if he’s mentally recharged!? What if we have to start over from the beginning now?”

“I don’t think a few extra hours of sleep in his condition are going to suddenly make him on top of his game again.” Jon replied.

“Fine, then you and I will share this task. Clearly, you need some reprogramming yourself.”

“It’s your own fault for finding his old journals and reading them. Then you just to talk me into wiping his slate clean and digging to his core and making him a better person. It’s an insane plan to begin with. I mean what are we doing? Who does this!?!?”

Sansa sat there quietly as she listened to her brother rave on before she calmly answered, “We do.” She stood up, “I’ll take this round. The more I think about it, this way might actually work in our favor.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I take over as the harsh one and you come in as the tenderer, lenient one, well, he’s used to being mistreated, but, having someone be kind and care for him, that will throw him off his game for sure. That is my theory anyway.”

“I can see that I think but I ask you, do you think of me as weak because I couldn’t go through with round two last night?”

Sansa sighed, “I know how you have been treated all of your life. You of all people could have easily turned that mistreatment into cold, bitter, anger such as Ramsay did. You didn’t though, you remained kind hearted and caring in spite of it all and that…that takes strength.”

Jon gave her a small smile, “Thank you and on that note, I request at least one thing of you.”

“What is it?”

“At the very least, bring the little one water.”

“Alright, I’ll bring him water but you have to promise me something.”

“Okay, what?”

“You can’t check on him for at least twelve hours.”

“Twelve hours starting now?”

“No, from when I leave him. I will let you know. Can you promise me that?”

Jon shifted in his seat as the longer this plan continued the more difficulty he had. “Alright, I promise,” he answered drudgedly.” 

“Good, I’ll see you later then.” Sansa replied then turned to a nearby guard and gave him instructions on a few things she needed before she left to see Ramsay.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sansa found two guards in front of Ramsay’s door.

“Is he awake?”

“We haven’t heard any movement my lady.” Answered one.

“Alright, well I’m about to give him his second round of punishment. Since he has rested more than three hours I’ll need your help keeping him down. He will be placed over my lap. One of you will keep his top half study while the other his legs, any questions?”

“No, my lady.” They both answered in unison.

“Good, let’s go.”

The guards opened the door and Sansa walked in to see a nude Ramsay with a semi bruised bottom. She could see her brother had paddled him sufficiently for the first round. It didn’t slow her down though; she paused for only a moment to reflect on how Ramsay had treated her. It didn’t take long for her anger to build back up. 

“Untie him please.”

The guards did as asked without hesitation. The stirring about woke Ramsay. 

“Wha, what’s going on?” He asked as he was still very tired.

“More punishment.” Sansa answered steely. 

Ramsay swung his head to the direction of the feminine voice. With wide eyes, “Sansa, you? What are you possibly going to do?” He mocked.

That only further aggravated the young woman, “I won’t tell you, I’ll just show you.”

The guards stood Ramsay up and allowed Sansa to sit in the middle of the bed.

“Oooo so this is what you want to show me, I can’t wait.” He smirked, but only for a brief second. He quickly reset his smile when the pain from his jaw reminded him it was still broken.  
Sansa simply shook her head, leaned over to pick up the paddle then nodded to the guards. Ramsay’s eyes widened even further.

“No, wait, Jon already punished me with that horrid thing. You can’t be serious!?!?”

“Oh but I am very serious.” 

The first guard sat down next to Sansa and brought Ramsay over her lap as he held on to his arms and chest. He began kicking right away.

“No! No! Not again! No more, no more!”

The other guard grabbed his legs and kept them from squirming too much. Sansa lifted the paddle high then brought it down hard and fast. It didn’t take long for Ramsay to finally give in and just sob. He may have gotten a few good hours of sleep but he was still mentally exhausted as well as still in physical pain. He sobbed and screamed. Sansa did not falter.

“I’M SORRY SANSA! I’M SO SO SORRY FOR ALL OF THE AWFUL THINGS I DID. PLEASE, PLEASE STOP.”

Ramsay didn’t recognize this side of him. He clearly was on his way of simply going insane. Sansa continued for several minutes. She stopped only when Ramsay started to lose his voice due to the thundering sobs and screams. While this was happening a third guard had entered as earlier instructed. He brought in a wooden chair, rope and three mugs of water. 

“Place him in the chair and tie him snug.” Sansa ordered.

The one guard looked at the damage Sansa had placed onto Ramsay’s bottom and upper thighs. It looked in comparison to road rash, black and blue bruises, swelling from welts and blood from torn skin. He even hesitated for a moment when he was told to sit him onto the wooden chair.

“Do I need to relieve you of your post?” Sansa asked sternly when she noticed the hesitation.

“No, my lady, my apologies.”

Ramsay was an utter mess and has no clue what was happening until he was forced to sit down. He jumped and did everything he could to escape but to no prevail. The guards won and he was tied to the chair and sitting on his battered bottom. 

“Please Sansa, I wanna see Jon. I wanna see Jon. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“You can see Jon this evening. He is the king now and very busy. You will be lucky if he makes time for you at all.”

The pain was agonizing and between his hunger and exhaustion, he just felt like he wanted to just die. He simply continued to cry as Sansa left the chambers along with the guards. Once the doors were shut, Sansa gave further instructions.

“When Ramsay stops crying one of you is to give him water. You can also give him three bathroom breaks between now and tonight, make sure to tell him he only has three. Only alert myself or Jon if Ramsay is for some reason become unconscious. Any questions?”

“No my lady.”

“Good.” She replied then left. As she left, she felt a bit lighter, emotionally.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Twelve hours had passed and Jon had arrived in front of Ramsay’s door not a second later. With heavy anticipation of his condition, Jon anxiously went in. He found Ramsay slumped over sleeping while blood ran down his legs. He quickly untied him and as he tried to lift him off the chair, Ramsay woke from the pain. Some of the blood started to dry and made his skin stick to the chair.

“Please no more, no more, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Ramsay begged as he didn’t even realize it was Jon who was there.

“It’s okay little one; I’m here to help you. One second…” 

Jon had freed him and a different level of pain had now set in for Ramsay. He just broke down and cried in Jon’s arms. Jon held him close and allowed him to cry. As he did so he called in the guards and they arrived swiftly.

“Fetch me as much ointment as you can find so I can tend to the little one properly. I will also need a wet cleaning cloth and a dry one. Plus more water and a bowl of soup.”

“Yes my King.” They answered then left to retrieve all he had asked for. 

It took a long while before Ramsay settled down enough for Jon to speak. 

“I’m sorry my King, I’m sorry. Please don’t send Sansa in again. I’ll be good. I promise.”

Jon sighed and held him tight and spoke softly in his ear. “You weren’t punished today for a recent act little one. The punishments I started and Sansa continued is for the terrible acts you committed to Sansa and to Theon.” 

Ramsay hugged Jon closer, “Oh…I get it now. I understand.”

“Good, it’s important that you do. And your punishment isn’t over, but, the paddling is. This was a form of punishment indeed but it was certainly NOT a spanking. I need you to remember that. It’s very important you know the difference.”

“W why?” Ramsay asked in a small voice.

“Because in the future, as my little one, I’m pretty certain you will misbehave from time to time. For those times I would more than likely place you over my knee for a spanking. A spanking hurts but it’s not abusive, at least it’s not meant to be. Even what I did yesterday, it wasn’t abusive but a spanking that hard is only for major things, which, the crimes you have committed are major. What Sansa did though, I’m certain that was her form of payback to what you did. I can’t necessarily blame her for that. But there will be no more paddling, not like today, never again.”

Ramsay just looked up and into Jon’s beautiful, rich, dark brown eyes, “Okay, I think I know the difference.” 

Jon was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

The guards walked in with everything requested. Jon first took the wet cloth and immediately cleaned Ramsay’s face from the tears and whatnot. 

“Lay down on your stomach, I’m going to tend to your bottom.”

Ramsay started to cry again as he remembered the last time he was on his stomach in front of Jon. 

“No shhh shhhh shhh little one, remember, no more okay, the paddling is over, no more.”

“Y you promise?” Ramsay asked again in a small voice.

“I promise little one, I promise.”

Ramsay looked once more into Jon’s eyes then did as instructed. As Jon began to tend to the damage, Ramsay again began to cry but this time softer. The tenderness he was receiving from Jon made him begin to feel vulnerable and certainly unworthy of any form of tender affection. Jon let Ramsay work through what he needed to emotionally as he had a few concerns of his own. He had never planned on becoming attached to Ramsay. He had no intention of growing any kind of warm feelings for him. Something was happening and it would require a lot of soul searching. The only thing he knew for sure was that he and Sansa needed to sit down and revise their plan. There just had to be another way.

 

TBC


	3. PART III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is having second thoughts about their original plan about dealing with Ramsey.

After smoothing on the solvent and helping feed Ramsay some soup, Jon called out for the guards to take out the dishes and return with a couple of furs. Once the guard left Ramsay looked at Jon with wonderment.

“My King, why are you being so kind to me? I have been nothing but evil to your family…to you.”

Jon tilted his head and was feeling satisfied to hear Ramsay admit to his wrongdoings. 

“I won’t lie; I have asked myself the same question for the past 24 hours. I can’t shake it though, it’s a feeling I have. Something life changing is going to happen and you’re a big part of that.”

“Life changing in a good way or bad?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s something good.”

“Hummm” Ramsay murmured. 

“What are you thinking?”

“Just that I have never been a part of anything good. I mean, not that I didn’t want to, I just was never given the opportunity.”

“Sansa is good.”

Ramsay was still for a moment before a single tear fell. “You’re right; I was given the opportunity to have something good. I honestly didn’t realize that until just now.”

Jon rested his hand on Ramsay’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Shortly after the guard had returned with the furs; Jon took them and covered above his waist and his legs.

“I figure you don’t want anything touching your backside, yes?” Jon asked tenderly.

“Yes, most definitely don’t want that…thank you my King.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“He’s manipulating you Jon.”

“You weren’t there Sansa, you didn’t see the look in his eyes. I’m telling you we are already reaching levels in him that show me deep inside, before all the evil happened, he was meant to be a good person.”

“A person doesn’t just change in five days Jon.”

“It hasn’t exactly been an ordinary five days now has it? We have put him through a lot of mental and physical anguish.”

“It’s still only been five days. Be reasonable.” Sansa said with conviction.

Jon paced a bit and thought it over. “Fine, nothing is concrete yet, but there will be a couple of changes.”

Sansa sighed, “What changes?”

“No more paddling. I never wanted to make him deathly afraid of the paddle and now…now I think he might be.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Not the way I want it. I want him to be hesitant when misbehaving knowing, if caught, he will be punished, but, I wanted it to be a healthy fear not a terrifying one, not like it was with his own mother or father. You read it yourself, or do you think he was making that up in his own journal?”

It was now Sansa’s turn to be quiet and pace a bit. She stopped and looked over at her big brother. “I am a horrible person aren’t I? He…he was crying so hard he could hardly breathe. I didn’t care; I only stopped when my own arm was too tired to continue.” A tear fell from Sansa’s beautiful big blue eyes. “I’m no better than he is. Oh God, what have I done?” She asked as she suddenly needed to sit down.

Jon walked over and put his arm around her. “It’s okay, we are learning as we go. Plus, I’m sure Theon would certainly think you didn’t do enough in comparison to how he was tortured. Sansa leaned into him. 

“I suppose so. What exactly do you propose now?”

“For awhile longer we keep the food limited in order to keep his mind weakened for reprogramming. Plus, we simply keep him in the chambers until we can know for sure we have really reached him.” 

“What about Theon? He’s on his way here.”

“Theon can show or simply tell Ramsay he is back to normal and that will be that. We want to change Ramsay for the better, not break him.”

“Alright, that’s fine…I’m not feeling very well, I’m going to lie down.”

Jon looked at her with concern. “How long have you not been feeling well?”

“Just since last night, I’m sure I just need some rest and I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I’ll check on you later, rest well dear sister.”

Three days later…

 

Theon arrived early in the morning. The guards walked him practically to the end of the castle where Jon was shirtless and working out. Theon waited patiently until Jon was ready.   
“Well, hello to you.” Jon stated simply as he stopped for a moment to drink water. 

Theon smiled graciously. “The Red witch told me you sent her to me. I can’t thank you enough. She…you know, my entire manhood is now back in place. I truly didn’t realize how much I had lost myself when Ramsay butchered…castrated me, I just felt like nothing. I lost who I was but now, now I’m back and it’s because of you. And I heard you captured Ramsay. I can’t wait to pay him back for what he did to me.” 

“Mmmm well to start, you are indeed welcome; however, as far as letting you have your own form of payback, I’m having second thoughts. Sansa and I have this under control.”  
“Under control? I’m sure you do, but how does that help me? Please Jon; you know what he did to me.”

Jon looked into Theon’s lost blue eyes and as his own long lashes naturally flickered, “Exactly how do you plan on getting your own justice?”

“It’s simple; I do to Ramsey what he did to Sansa. And I get to do it with the one thing he thought he took from me forever. It’s the perfect kind of justice really.”

Jon sighed heavily, “I don’t know, let me think about it. I’ll give you an answer by morning. For now, just settle in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review/comment. It lets me know if I'm on the right track of truly entertaining my readers. Thank you! XOXO


End file.
